Once Upon A Midnight
by Ishkabibbles
Summary: Once upon a midnight, in Gryffindor Tower, two animangi met, to discover that some friendships become greater ones if all secrets are let out. Remus has a secret that he longs to tell Sirius. Little does he know what the response will be... Oneshot SB


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: A bit of a sappy, fluffy story, really, but if you like that sort of thing, than read!

If you can't handle 2 guys kissing, then why did you even click here in the first place?

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter. The characters belong to the great J.K.Rowling. I only own 3 cats and 2 dogs, and only 2 cats and 1 dog are really mine.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Once Upon A Midnight**_

_**By: MadameMing**_

A small golden cat restlessly prowled the Gryiffindor Common Room, as if waiting for something. The cat looked very irritated. If it had had a watch, it probably would have checked it. Suddenly, a large black dog came bounding down the stairs that went to the dormitories. A normal cat would have been terrified, and begun to hiss and growl, or some such thing. But this cat simply turned into a boy. A boy of average height, with amber colored eyes, and reddish-golden-blonde hair. "You're late," he said icily, addressing the dog.

Where the dog had once been now stood a rather tall, well built boy, with messy black hair, and deep grey eyes. "Just making sure everyone was sleeping. James stumbled in, extremely drunk, just a few minutes ago. He was muttering something about being rejected by Evans again. I put him down with a rather excellent Sleeping Charm, if I do say so myself. He'll be out for a while."

_Off he goes again,_ thought the other boy. He ignored the comment and said "You made sure everyone was asleep?"

"Absolutely sure, Moony." The amber-eyed boy scowled.

"You _know_ I hate that nickname, Siri"

"Fine, I'll stop. Why did you ask me to meet you here anyway, Remus? What's so damn important that we have to meet in the Common Room, at midnight, as Animangi, after me charming one of our best mates to make sure that he won't wake up?"

Remus blushed, a violent shade of pink. "Well…Sirius, I have, um, something to, er… tell you."

"Well, get on with it then," growled Sirius. "I'd like to get more than two hours sleep tonight." He stretched, yawned, and settled himself on a couch.

_God, this is stupid, _thought Remus. _He'll just think I'm a crazy idiot for even trying to do this. _He sighed. _Well, I may as well get on with it. _"Er, well, see, the thing is…" _I can't do this! I don't even know what made me think I could. Stupid, stupid, stupid Remus! I can't just walk in here and start babbling and expect him to understand…_

His train of thought was broken into by a voice. "Remmie, if you don't tell me what you're going to tell me sometime within the next five minutes, I'm going up to bed." Sirius stretched again, revealing a bit, no, a lot of stomach this time, causing Remus to blush again.

"Er, well… can I ask you something first?" said Remus. Sirius raised one eyebrow, and looked at the clock. He sighed. "Fine, go ahead. I'm not going to get much sleep anyway."

_Well, here goes nothing, _Remus thought. "Have you ever… loved someone, that you, well, weren't supposed to?"

Sirius looked at Remus suspiciously. "Well….. yes," he replied, "but what does this have to do with what you're supposed to be telling me?"

Remus's heart skipped a beat. _Could he really feel the same way? Well, only one way to find out, _he thought. "Well, the thing is, well, I love you."

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Did you just say that… you loved me?" There was a look in Sirius's eyes, not a look of hatred, or disgust, but one that Remus couldn't quite place. Hope, he decided. That was it.

"Yes, that's what I said. I love you, Sirius Black. I don't care what anyone else thinks of me, and at this moment, I don't care what you think of me!" Remus sighed. "No, that's a lie. I do care what you think of me, I care an awful lot. You may think I'm insane, but I had to tell you. I couldn't keep on like this much longer."

This was greeted with silence. Remus panicked. _I knew this was never going to work!_

"You probably really do think I'm insane, don't you? I've gone off and ruined our friendship, haven't I? Well, I'll understand if you don't want to talk to me, or be seen with me, or anything. I mean, that was a bit of a bombshell I dropped on you, and now I suppose I'm just weird, and creepy, and…"

Remus's ramble was cut off by a kiss, placed firmly on his lips. Suddenly, Remus's heart began to beat faster than he ever thought was possible. And then, it was over, and he was looking into a pair of deep grey eyes, belonging to his best friend, Sirius Black. Sirius sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do that for? I've wanted to hear you say that for ages and ages. You can close your mouth Remmie, I'm not kidding. This isn't a joke. I love you too."

Remus hadn't realized that his mouth had fallen open until Sirius mentioned it. He was so shocked, he was just barely able to squeak out, "So… all those girls?"

"Just a front," replied Sirius. "I thought you'd laugh in my face if I told you how I felt. I'm glad I was wrong."

Remus was unable to speak, so he did what he could. He leaned in and kissed Sirius. Sirius kissed him back, hungrily. They went on kissing, until the clock struck one, startling them apart. They looked at each other. "Shall we continue upstairs?" asked Sirius.

Remus grinned. "I'd like that," he said. "I'd like that very much."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Awwww, wasn't that sweet? The golden cat thing just randomly popped into my head last night at midnight, and I had to write it. :-)

I hope you like it, and if you do, please review!


End file.
